stardewvalleyfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Động vật
Động vật cũng là nguồn tiền bạc và tài nguyên trong nông trại của bạn. Chúng có thể thu được chỉ sau khi chuồng của chúng được xây dựng trên nông trại (chuồng gà, ví dụ), và ngoại trừ ngựa và thú cưng ra thì chúng phải được mua ở Trang trại Marnie hoặc tự ấp bằng máy ấp trứng. Cả hai trường hợp, vật nuôi nhận được chỉ là sơ sinh, bạn phải nuôi nó lớn thì chúng mới sản xuất nông phẩm được. Động vật sống trong coop (gà, vịt, thỏ và khủng long) có khả năng sáng nào cũng sản xuất sản phẩm. Chúng có thể được thu thập được bằng tay, hoặc sử dụng xô sữa để vắt sữa bò hằng ngày, hoặc sữa dê cách ngày. Cừu có thể được xén lông với xén] khi lông chúng mọc , và lợn có thể để bên ngoài để đào truffle. Chó hay mèo right Người chơi được nuôi một chú chó hoặc mèo. Loài bạn nhận phụ thuộc vào lựa chọn của bạn cho loài mình yêu thích hơn trên menu tạo nhân vật ở đầu game. Marnie sẽ chờ bạn trước cửa nhà với một chú chó hoặc mèo buổi sáng đầu tiên sau khi bạn kiếm được , với điều kiện thời tiết quang đãng. Bạn phải ra khỏi nhà khoảng từ 6h sáng đến 9h để có thể trigger event này. Nhận nuôi hay không là tuỳ bạn (Marnie sẽ hỏi bạn có muốn nuôi nó không). Bạn có thể đặt cho nó bất kì tên nào mình muốn, nhưng bạn không thể thay đổi sau đó. (Nếu bạn chưa gặp Marnie lần nào trước đó, event này sẽ tính luôn là lời chào giới thiệu). Bạn có thể bấm vào chúng mỗi ngày một lần để vuốt ve và chúng sẽ đáp trả lại . Thú cưng của bạn có thang tình cảm tối đa là 1000, tăng 12 mỗi lần bạn cưng nựng chúng. Mỗi 200 điểm tương đương 1 lvl, và với 800 điểm bạn sẽ được +1 điểm vào Đánh giá của Ông. Khi bạn đạt 1000 trong tình cảm với thứ cưng của mình, bạn sẽ nhận được popup: " yêu bạn ♡" Ngoài thông điệp này ra, không còn cách nào khác để biết được mức tình cảm với chúng trong game. Trên mấy ván gỗ nằm bên trái nhà bạn có một cái tô nhỏ để bạn có thể cho thú cưng uống nước. Nếu bạn tưới nước vào đấy sáng hôm sau tình cảm của chúng dành cho bạn sẽ tăng 6 điểm. (Lưu ý rằng nó sẽ không xảy ra nếu sáng hôm sau trời mưa). Ngựa file:Horse.png Ngựa là động vật cưỡi được trong game tăng 30% tốc độ . Nếu bạn lỡ bỏ nó đâu đó, nó sẽ tự tìm đường về nhà và sẽ xuất hiện trong chuồng sáng hôm sau. Nhận được bằng cách đặt đóng chuồng ngựa tại Cửa hàng thợ mộc. Như thú cưng, ngựa được đặt tên vào lúc bạn nhận nó, nhưng chỉ được thật sự nhắc tới vào lúc bạn lên yên lần đầu tiên. Ngựa có thể đi vừa mọi khoảng cách như bình thường khi di chuyển theo chiều ngang, nhưng yêu cầu 2 ô khi di chuyển theo chiều dọc, nghĩa là sử dụng ngựa sẽ không bằng đi bộ khi bạn có thể len qua mọi ngóc ngách. Tốc độ khi cưỡi sẽ không giảm xuống khi chạy qua cây trồng trong nông trại. Bug: Khi chạy ngựa qua các hàng rào gỗ, bug này làm cho bạn có khả năng đi xuyên qua hàng rào. Chăm sóc Tình bạn Động vật nuôi trong barn và coop có thang tình bạn hiện hữu khi bấm chuột phải vào chúng sau khi vuốt ve (khi đang cầm rơm, bạn không thể mở cửa sổ này vì có khả năng bạn sẽ lỡ tay mở quá nhiều). Thang tình bạn gồm 5 tim, tăng dần từng nửa từng nửa một, và sẽ ảnh hưởng đến khả năng sản xuất ra sản phẩm chất lượng tốt hơn của loài đó. Mỗi nửa trái tim tương đương 100 điểm tình bạn, với maximum là 1000 điểm. Những hành động ảnh hưởng đến tình bạn: * Vuốt ve (+15, hoặc +30 nếu người chơi là Người Chăn Cừu hoặc Coopmaster tiếp xúc với loài động vật liên quan ) * Vắt sữa hoặc xén lông (+5, không sao nếu không làm) * Được ăn cỏ bên ngoài(+8) * Quên cho ăn (-20 tính vào cuối ngày) * Bị nhốt bên ngoài qua đêm (-20 tính vào cuối ngày) * Không được vuốt ve/nói chuyện (-5 đến -10, tính vào cuối ngày bằng công thức: (10 - (thang tình bạn hiện tại / 200))) Tâm trạng Tương tự như tình bạn, tâm trạng hiện thời của vật nuôi có thể được kiểm tra bằng cách bấm chuột phải vào chúng sau khi vuốt ve. Tâm trạng ảnh hưởng rất lớn đến chất lượng và loại sản phẩm tạo ra. Nó chỉ tác động đến sản phẩm tạo ra vào đầu ngày, ngoài ra thì không. Tâm trạng là giá trị từ 0 đến 255. Bạn có thê nhắm giá trị hiện tại qua cửa sổ mở lên bằng chuột phải: *'' trông vô cùng hạnh phúc!'' chỉ định giá trị khoảng từ 200 đến 255. *'' trông ổn.'' chỉ định giá trị tối thiểu là 30 và ít hơn 200. *'' trông ủ rũ.'' chỉ định tâm trạng hiện tại từ 0 đến dưới 30. Những hành động ảnh hưởng đến tâm trạng (mối 10 phút là được tính bằng giờ trong game): *Vuốt ve (+32 đến +36 tuỳ thuộc vào loài, nhân đôi giá trị nếu người chơi là Người Chăn Cừu hoặc Coopmaster và tiếp xúc với vật nuôi loài liên quan.) *Được ăn cỏ bên ngoài (Giá trị tâm trạng trở thành 255) *Đang ở mùa Đông, vật nuôi được sưởi ẩm bằng Máy sưởi đặt trong chuồng, với tâm trạng tối thiểu là 150 (+4 đến +8 mỗi 10 phút qua 6h tối khi người chơi còn thức, đạt đến 255. Chỉ cần một máy sưởi. đè lên mọi hiệu ứng "mỗi 10 phút" khác) *Đã được cho ăn (+4 đến +16, tuỳ thuộc vào loài động vật, được tính khi người chơi ngủ, tuỳ thuộc vào đó là cỏ hay rơm) *Động vật ở ngoài quá 6h tối, nhưng trước 7h tối, và tâm trạng thấp hơn 150 (+4 đến +8 mỗi 10 phút không đè lên mọi hiệu ứng "mỗi 10 phút" khác) *Động vật để bên ngoài trời mưa hoặc đang mùa Đông ('-4 đến -8 mỗi 10 phút' không đè lên mọi hiệu ứng "mỗi 10 phút" khác) *Động vật ở ngoài quá 7h tối ('-4 đến -8 mỗi 10 phút' không đè lên mọi hiệu ứng "mỗi 10 phút" khác) *Người chơi thức quá 6h tối, động vật bên trong barn hoặc coop ('-4 đến -8 mỗi 10 phú người chơi còn thức', cho đến khi xuống đến tối thiểu là 150.) *Động vật ngủ bên ngoài ('-Nửa tâm trạng hiện tại', được tính khi người chơi ngủ) *Động vật không được vuốt ve ('-20 đến -40', tuỳ thuộc vào loài, được tính khi người chơi ngủ) *Vật nuôi chưa được ăn ('-100' được tính khi người chơi ngủ). Cảnh báo: Nếu một vật nuôi được vuốt ve khi tâm trạng đã đạt 255, giá trị của nó sẽ quay ngược lại, và bắt đầu lại từ giá trị ban đầu (Zero). Để tối đa giá trị tâm trạng vào những mùa khác mùa Đông, người chơi phải vuốt ve chúng trước khi cho chúng ăn cỏ bên ngoài, và kết thúc ngày của chúng sau 6h càng sớm càng tốt khi tất cả đều đã vào trong. Đóng cửa lại sau sẽ ngăn chặn việc chúng ra ngoài ăn cỏ trước khi bạn kịp vuốt ve chúng. Sản xuất Mỗi loài động vật cần số ngày khác nhau trước khi chúng có thể sản xuất tiếp nông phẩm. Thí dụ, bò và gà có trứng và sữa để thu hoạch mỗi ngày, trong khi dê chỉ có thể lấy sữa cách ngày. Nếu động vật đã qua đủ số ngày cần thiết để sản xuất thì còn một số điều kiện khác quyết định chúng có sản xuất ngày hôm đó hay không. *Nếu chúng chưa được cho ăn, chúng sẽ không sản xuất. *Nếu tâm trạng của chúng ít hơn 70, có khả năng là nó sẽ không sản xuất. Tâm trạng càng thấp thì khả năng sản xuất càng thấp. (Phần trăm khả năng sản xuất bằng Tâm trạng/70 Việc vật nuôi có sản xuất Lớn hoặc Deluxe hay không thì tuỳ thuộc vào lựa chọn ngẫu nhiên vào đầu ngày, kết hợp với trâm trạng và tình bạn hiện thời của động vật. *Nếu động vật có tâm trạng trên 150, nó sẽ có khả năng sản xuất sản phẩm Lớn hoặc Deluxe. (Lưu ý đây chỉ là khả năng, còn phần trăm cho từng sản phẩm xuất hiện được đề cập dưới đây - chất lượng cao và Lớn/Deluxe không đảm bảo) *Thật ra nếu tâm trạng của một động vật là bé hơn 150, nó vẫn có khả năng sẽ sản xuất sản phẩm chất lượng cao và Lớn hoặc Deluxe. Tâm trạng càng tháp thì khả năng cũng càng thấp. (Phần trăm được tính bằng Tâm trạng/150) Trường hợp đặc biệt: Nếu một động vật đủ điều kiện sản xuất sản phẩm bất kì, nhưng không cho chất lượng cao và Lớn/Deluxe, game sẽ không nhận là chúng đã sản xuất ngày hôm đó. Trong trường hợp này, đối với những loài cần nhiều ngày để sản xuất tiếp, chúng sẽ sản xuất luôn vào ngày tiếp theo. Cảnh báo: Cừu, Lợn, và Khủng long với Tâm trạng và Tình bạn đủ cao vẫn sẽ KHÔNG SẢN XUẤT GÌ vì chúng luôn tạo ra "sản phẩm Lớn/Deluxe", và những loài này không sản xuất chúng được Chuồng Các công trình được đặt tại Cửa hàng thợ mộc, và sẽ hoàn thành trong vài ngày. Bạn có thể thay đổi vị trí bất cứ lúc nào sau khi đã xây lên. Các barn, coop và slime hutch nuôi động vật, silochứa rơm, và chuồng ngựa mở khoá ngựa. Thức ăn Động vật không chết nếu thiếu ăn, nhưng sẽ mang tâm trạng không tốt và từ đó nông phẩm cũng giảm đi cho đến khi được ăn uống đầy đủ lại. Động vật nuôi trong barn và coop ăn cả cỏ (nếu được ra ngoài) lẫn rơm (nếu để bên trong, hoặc chúng không tìm thấy cỏ bên ngoài). Chúng sẽ có tâm trạng thay đổi thành "vô cùng hạnh phúc!" khi được ăn cỏ tươi. Slime chỉ cần được đổ đầy máng nước bằng vòi tưới của bạn, còn ngựa và thú cưng thì không cần ăn. Nếu hôm đó là lễ hội, động vật không cần cho ăn, game sẽ mặc định là chúng đã ăn ngày hôm đó. Cỏ tươi và rơm Mở cửa coop hoặc barn sẽ cho phép động vật được ra ngoài (chỉ khi thời tiết không mưa, bão hay tuyết) để ăn cỏ. Chúng sẽ quay về chuồng vào 6h tối để ngủ. Đóng cửa lại lần nữa sẽ ngăn chặn việc chúng tự động ra ngoài và sáng sớm hôm sau. Chúng có thể được mở lại trong ngày và vật nuôi có thể ra ngoài bình thường. Đóng cửa lại khi chúng vào chưa hết sẽ dẫn đến việc những con còn sót lại có khả năng bị sói ăn thịt và cho dù nếu không thì tâm trạng chúng vẫn sẽ giảm đáng kể do phải ngủ ngoài trong lạnh lẽo. Nếu động vật được để trong chuồng hoặc không tìm được cỏ bên ngoài, chúng sẽ ăn rơm. Để cho chúng ăn rơm bạn bấm vào phễu rơm (lấy trực tiếp từ silo) và bỏ chúng vào máng gỗ. Deluxe Coop và Deluxe Barn sẽ tự khắc chia khẩu phần rơm. Mỗi con ăn một phần rơm mỗi ngày. Sau khi xây silo, dùng lưỡi liềm cắt cỏ sẽ ra rơm vào trong silo (50% khả năng mỗi nắm cỏ). Mỗi silo đựng được 240 nắm rơm. Xây silo trước khi xây chuồng sẽ làm việc chăm sóc động vật dễ dàng hơn, tuy nhiên bạn có thể mua rơm trực tiếp ở Trang trại Marnie kể cả khi silo chưa được xây. Vào mùa đông, tuyết che lấp hết cỏ, nên động vật không thể ăn bên ngoài. Do đó bạn nên thu hoạch hết rơm từ cỏ trước khi mùa Thu kết thúc để đảm bảo đủ lượng rơm duy trì suốt mùa đông cho vật nuôi. Vật nuôi bị nhốt ở ngoài Chúng có thể bị nhốt ở ngoài khi bạn đóng cửa sớm vào buổi chiều. Lí do thực sự chúng bị nhốt ở ngoài là không chắc. Khả năng cao hơn là chúng bị nhốt ở ngoài khi nếu người chơi rời farm vào lúc 5h chiều (khi vật nuôi đang lon ton vào chuồng) và không vào barn/coop sau 5h chiều. (Rời và vào nông trại sau 5h chiều đều có vẻ như làm cho động vật vào chuồng một cách tự động). Nếu hôm sau mưa mà động vật bị kẹt ở ngoài, chúng sẽ dầm mưa ở ngoài. Đây là trường hợp duy nhất mà động vật xuất hiện bên ngoài dưới trời mưa. Động vật bị bỏ quên ở ngoài sẽ có tâm trạng cáu kỉnh hôm sau. animal left outside dialog.png|Vật nuôi cáu kỉnh animal in the rain.png|Vật nuôi dưới mưa Tấn công bởi thú hoang dã Nếu một động vật bị nhốt bên ngoài (xem phần trên), có khả năng chúng sẽ bị thú hoang tấn công. Sau khi người chơi đi ngủ, mọi event xảy ra vào ba đêm (như các bundle event) đều được tính như bình thường. Nếu không có event tương tự xảy ra, sẽ có 50% khả năng event thú hoang tấn công sẽ xảy ra. Nếu nó xảy ra, game sẽ đi hết chuồng với cánh cửa đóng và động vật sót lại bên ngoài. Cho mỗi chuồng, game sẽ lấy ngẫu nhiên một só từ 0 đến 1 và so sánh nó với 1/(số chuồng). Nếu con số ngẫu nhiên đó lớn hơn, chuồng đó sẽ được bỏ qua. Nói cách khác, nguwofi chơi càng có nhiều chuồng trên farm thì khả năng chuồng đó bị tấn công càng ít. Thí dụ, người chơi có 2 chuồng, thì mỗi chuồng có 50% là sẽ bị tấn công, 3 là 33% mỗi chuồng, 4 là 25%, vân vân. Khi một chuồng nuôi đã được chọn, event sẽ lấy con vật đầu tiên bị ket ở ngoài làm mục tiêu tấn công. Con vật đó sẽ bị tháo khỏi game và sáng hôm sau, những con còn lại sẽ có tâm trạng ghi là "'' trông căng thẳng và kinh hoàng. Có vẻ như hôm qua đã xảy ra chuyện gì rất tệ." Sinh sản Giống như những tấn công của thú hoang dã, nếu không còn event nào xảy ra vào giữa đêm, sẽ có 50% khả năng game sẽ tạo một event sinh con. Game sẽ tìm khắp nông trại cho chuồng đã nâng cấp và còn trống. Game sẽ đi tìm thêm chuồng khác khi có 0.55% * (số động vật bên trong) khả năng để thực hiện event này tại đó. Thí dụ, một barn đã nâng cấp với số động vật là 3 sẽ có 1.65% khả năng game sẽ bỏ qua lượt tìm tiếp theo này. Nếu không được, game sẽ tiếp tục tìm chuồng tiếp theo cho đến hết. Nếu một chuồng được chọn, một con vật ngẫu nhiên sẽ được chọn. Nếu nó đã trưởng thành và được cho phép sinh con, nó sẽ là đứa sinh con. Vật nuôi trong Coop Những vật nuôi sẽ không được mua cho đến khi coop được xây dựng trong nông trại, và phải đủ chỗ trong chuồng. Chúng sẽ cho ra những nông sản trong chuồng vào mỗi sáng. Gà Những con gà sẽ cho ra những quả trứng vào mỗi sang. Những con gà vui vẻ sẽ cho ra trứng lớn, có giá trị hơn. Để có được gà địa ngục; phải có một sự kiện ngẫu nhiên là có một mụ phù thủy bay qua chuồng và để lại một quả trứng địa ngục. Cho quả trứng đấy vào trong máy ấp trứng, sau một thời gian sẽ nở ra gà địa ngục. Vịt Thỏ Rabbit's Foot sẽ được sản xuất sau một thời gian như lông. Không cần phải cắt, nó tự rơi ra. Khủng long Để có khủng long; Trứng khủng long phải được tìm thấy khi săn tìm Cổ Vật. Cho quả trứng vào máy ấp trứng để ấp. Thú nuôi trong Barn Những vật nuôi sau không thể mua được cho đến khi barn được xây trong nông trại, và phải đủ chỗ trong chuồng. Nông phẩm sẽ được thu hoạch bằng công cụ, hoặc với lợn, cho chúng ra ngoài tìm nấm cục. Bò Khi tương tác với bò, nó sẽ rống lên một cách vui vẻ. Dê Dê sản xuất sữa mỗi 2 ngày, nó sẽ tức giận khi cửa chuồng bị mở cả đêm. Cừu Lợn | |} Lợn sẽ tự động tìm nấm cục khi ở ngoài chuồng. Nấm cục có thể cho vào Oil Maker. Slime hutch ''Main article: Slime Hutch Although technically not an animal, Slimes can reside on the farm similar to other animals. Slimes are unique in that they are not docile and harmless like other animals. They are similar in appearance and behavior to Slimes found elsewhere in the game, and will attack and damage the player if able to. They are obtained by placing a Slime Egg in a Slime Incubator, either a player-crafted one or the built-in one that comes with the Slime Hutch. Slimes produce s, and do so only when both male and female Slimes are present in the same location, and when given access to water via the troughs in the Slime Hutch. The Slime Ball can be right-clicked to release multiple items. These piles of slime have a chance of appearing daily, much like the products of coop animals. Male and female slimes will also occasionally breed with each other. The color of the resulting offspring will fall anywhere on a spectrum between the parents' colors (e.g. a green slime may breed with a red slime to produce a yellow or orange slime). Slime Eggs can be obtained as rare drops from Slimes or by compressing 100 Slime items in a Slime Egg-Press. They come in various colors and will produce slimes of the same color as the egg. Slimes of any color can breed with slimes of any other color. Slimes incubated or bred in this way can be fought and killed just like any other slimes, and will drop items. A slime hutch can become a very dangerous place after even a few eggs have hatched, and it is advised that players take caution. It is recommended that the player obtain the Slime Charmer Ring before attempting large-scale slime farming. It is also important to note that once the hutch has more than 5 Slimes, there is a 3.5% chance per night per slime to escape and disappear. In a random event after going to sleep, a Witch will fly over the Slime Hutch, turning all of the Slimes into Black Slimes. Other Animals Many animals cannot be interacted with, such as rabbits, squirrels, green frogs, crows, woodpeckers, sparrows (small brown birds), and the sea serpent. Squirrels may occasionally cause Hazelnuts or other tree seeds to fall to the ground. Butterflies Butterflies are abundant, and come in many colors, though they can only be seen in spring and summer. To see butterflies, walk around, shake or chop trees. Owls Owls are somewhat uncommon, and can only be seen at night (7:00pm-2:00am). They have been seen in all seasons. Fireflies Fireflies can be seen everywhere at night, particularly in Cindersap forest, during the summer. They create a small glow of light around them. Seagulls Seagulls appear at the beach. They can be seen floating in the water, doing nothing, or cleaning themselves with their beak. Should the player get too close, they will fly away. Category:Động vật